Mission Sauvetage
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakura est partie trouvée,près de Konoha,une fleur qui ne pousse que près d une fallaise pour ses patients et tout à coup...


Mission sauvetage

Par un beau soleil d`été, Sakura Haruno, ninja médecin confirmé de Konoha, était partie cherchée des fleurs pour fabriquer un médicament pour ses patients. Sakura était assez mince et depuis un jour fatidique, on ne voyait que des sourires triste apparaître sur son visage. Elle n`avait plus ce sourire qui illuminerait la journée de n`importe qui. Juste un sourire triste depuis ce jour où elle avait perdue la personne qui lui était le plus cher. On pouvait voir ses cernes incommensurable sous ses beaux yeux verts, maintenant éteint.

Les fleurs qu`elle avait besoin était bleue, d`un bleu étincelant sous le soleil. Elle ne poussais que sur la roche, près d`une falaise. Cet endroit était à deux jour de marche de Konoha, vers l`Ouest. Elle était partie le matin même après l`accord de Tsunade, le cinquième Hokage. Elle marchait sans vraiment pensée à quelque chose. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, puisque ce n`était pas la première fois qu`elle y venait.

La nuit commençait à tomber petit à petit. Elle décida donc ,avec un soupir, de trouvé un endroit où elle pourrait y passée la nuit. Elle trouva un arbre assez large pour pouvoir y dormir, près d`un ruisseau où elle pourrait s`y baigner. Elle mangea sa ration froide, pour ne pas se faire repérée si elle faisait un feu. Ne sentant aucun chakra, elle décida d`aller se baignée. Elle regarda autour d`elle, pour voir si il n`y avait personne, avant de commencer à enlever ses vêtement.

Elle entendit un bruit, comme si quelqu'un tombait. Elle ne s`en soucia pas, et entra dans l`eau puis commença à se laver. Par la suite, dans son dos, elle entendit des branches se cassés et en se retournant vit un homme à la peau grisâtre et aux cheveux blancs apparaître à travers les arbres. Il s`avança et entra dans l`eu pour allé la rejoindre. La rose reculla plus loin dans l`eau en essayant de caché sa poitrine avec ses bras. Une fois dans l`eau, il se retrouva tout de suite près d`elle, lui tenant les poignets pour dévoré s poitrine du regard. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, en tenant ses deux poignets de son autre main.

Elle était totalement à sa merci quand elle ne le sentit plus sur elle et en voyant une ombre dégoulinante d`eau emmené l`homme à la chevelure blanche vers les bois. Terrorisée, elle regarda autour d`elle et ne vit plus personne. Elle sortit rapidement de la rivière et s`habilla tout aussi rapidement. Elle alla près de l`arbre et vit que toutes ses choses y était encore et soupira. Elle s`assis près de l`arbre et resta éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit, guettant le moindre bruit. Elle fini par s`endormir, trop épuiser moralement.

Durant le reste de sa courte nuit, elle avait sentit quelqu'un poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait essayé de toute ses forces de se réveillée, mais rien n`avait marchée. Elle finit par se réveillée à l`aube, comme à son habitude. Elle toucha ses lèvres, pas encore certaine. Est-ce que c`était un rêve ou la réalité? Elle secoua la tête et se releva. La rose ramassa ses effets, en repensant toujours au baiser de l`inconnu. Elle continua sa route par la suite.

Tout le long du trajet, le fameux baiser n`arrêtait pas de la hantée. L`homme qui l`avait embrasser semblait si loin et si proche à la fois. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées avec sur son visage un semblant de sourire de son ancienne ''vie ''.

Elle arriva sur la falaise, le soleil était couché et l`ont ne voyait que de lui les rayons oranges et roses à l`horizon. Elle trouva les fleurs et en ramassa pour ensuite s`arrêter près de la falaise, regarda le vide. Elle pensa à sautée en bas, mais à cause du baiser, elle ne voulut plus le faire. Elle voulait retrouver cet homme. C`était devenue une quête, en quelques sortes. Elle se retourna et ne voyant pas la roche, elle trébucha, tombant ainsi dans le vide. Elle essaya de se retenir au prise sur la falaise avec son chakra, mais rien. Elle finit pas se laissée allée. Elle repensa à celui qui lui avait brisée le cœur. Elle aurait tellement aimée le revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus légère. Elle sentit ses paupières se refermés. Elle atterrit sur le sol. Ce fut assez sec, sans trop.

Elle sentit une bourrasque dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle en fut surprise. C`était donc cela, la mort? Et bien ,ce n`était pas douloureux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit des bras brun la tenir. Elle suivit les bras du regard et releva les yeux. C`était un homme au visage brun, de long cheveux d`une drôle de teinte bleu, une étoile noire sur le haut du nez, des ailes dans le dos battant pour remonter la falaise, avec des yeux rouge regardant vers le haut…

_Sa…Sas…Sasu…ke…kun…dit Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent vers le haut de la falaiseet l`homme atterit souplement sur le sol, la déposa doucement sur le champs parmis les fleurs. Elle le regarda er reprononça son prénom. Il la laissa et elle essaya de se relever, mais ses muscles ne lui obéirent pas. Les ailes se remirent dans son dos, la couleur brun ainsi que la marque sur le haut de son nez et ses yeux rouges disparurent. Sa peau devint d`un blan crémeux,ses yeux devinrent noir. Elle finit par se relever pour l`empêcher de partir.

_Reste… dit-elle.

Il se retourna et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle repensa à l`ombre qui l`avait sauvé, à l`homme qui l`avait embrassé. Il avait la même douceur que Sasuke. Après le baiser, il lui dit sans trop se décollé d`elle :

_Je t`aime.

Fin


End file.
